Cartas de un extraño
by Mep
Summary: Malisima haciendo summary, leed, no se van a arrepentir (eso creo, ;-) Feliz cumpleaños adelantadisimo Arwen- chan!


Querida Ginny:  
  
Apuesto a que no sabes, Cuanto en ti pienso... O que impresión has dejado, Cada vez que te veo. Apuesto a que no soy... El hombre de tus sueños. Pero me queda decirte... Que puedo, si... que puedo serlo.  
  
Anónimo  
  
Ginny releyó la carta mas de una vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella carta, que a la vez era tan corta... pero tan poética, por así decirlo, podía significar tantas cosas... tantas promesas. Y aquel que la había escrito parecía tan desesperado... por ser el hombre de sus sueños, que ella simplemente se sentía... contenta de ser, la mujer de los suyos.  
  
"¿Quien será?" pensó Ginny suprimiendo la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios con la mera idea de tener a alguien... que pareciese quererla tanto.  
  
Se acostó en la cama boca abajo, y la leyó nuevamente... sus ojos brillando con cierta alegría. Y durmió aquella noche... con una sonrisa, y aquella nota, que fue escrita suavemente, entre sus manos... delicadamente.  
  
Al día siguiente se levanto, y aquella promesa de que alguien la quisiese seguía todavía presente en el aire. Inhalo la esencia, y se paro esta mañana, mas dispuesta y mas confiada que la anterior.  
  
Miro su imagen en el espejo una vez mas... preguntándose por enésima vez, que posiblemente tenia ella, que pudiese hacer que alguien... la quisiese tanto. La idea no solo era emocionante, intrigante... pero hacia que su corazón latiese mil veces mas, relamiéndose hasta que llegase el momento, en el que, una segunda carta llegase... con la esperanza y sentimiento, agarrados de la mano.  
  
No iba a pasarse en los pasillos mirando a cada muchacho que por coincidencia posase un segundo su mirada en ella..., No, no seria tan superficial. No se diria a si misma mentalmente, quien quería que fuese, por que ahora, realmente, no deseaba que fuese nadie en especial. Solo quería... que aquellas palabras, fuesen todas, pura realidad... y no una cruel broma que alguien pensó seria divertido jugar en ella. Que aquel desespero y aquella promesa... era todo por ella.  
  
Salió de su cuarto y le ofreció al mundo una sonrisa mas cálida y sincera que nunca, y el mundo, viéndola tan feliz, le devolvió también una propia.  
  
Había pasado ya una semana, desde aquel día tan maravilloso, en el que había recibido aquella carta tan excepcional. Corría todavía por sus venas, aquella misma felicidad... aquella misma esperanza.  
  
- Ginny...- comenzó Hermione- Haz estado muy feliz esta semana, ¿Qué paso?  
  
Hermione le guiño el ojo picaramente, Ginny solo sonrió.  
  
- Nada- dijo Ginny, luchando por mantener aquella sonrisa tonta fuera de su rostro.  
  
- ¡Vamos, dime!- dijo Hermione acercándose un poquito mas, y golpeando suavemente a Ginny en el brazo, en señal de anticipación.  
  
Ginny la miro y decidió confiarle su secreto, era su mejor amiga después de todo.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo ella. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, y saco aquella carta que se mantenía todavía cuidadosamente doblada... aquella que no había podido dejar de leer desde en momento en el que la había recibido...  
  
- ¡Que lindo!- dijo Hermione después de haberla leído... sonrió y volteo su mirada hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry unos asientos mas lejos- Ojala Ron me dijera algo así.  
  
Ambas rieron aquellas risas típicas de muchachas de su edad.  
  
Ron y Harry las miraron extrañados. Ellas solo dieron otra risa a modo de disculpa.  
  
Los ojos de Harry y Ginny se encontraron un momento, y mientras Harry le dedico a ella una sonrisa de aquellas que se les da a los hermanos. Ginny en un esquina oscura de su pensamiento... no pudo evitar pensar, que quizás, Harry era el que estaba detrás de todo esto...  
  
Continuara..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*- *-*-  
  
N/A: Feliz cumple, Arwen Chan! Jajaja, se que falta mucho (como un mes) pero pasa que decidí hacer el fic en tres caps, así que empiezo desde ahora.  
  
Ojala que te guste!!!  
  
Y a ustedes también, queridos lectores (si alguien lo leyó, y no se murió de aburrimiento .___.) es mi primer intento D/G usualmente escribo H/g, así q si les gusto, son bienvenidos a dejar un review, ;-)  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep. 


End file.
